Can You Keep A Secret?
by x-HotMess
Summary: come on and dance with me, baby. Shane/Caitlyn


his shadow appears over her shoulder and the chills run up her spine before she can stop herself  
the light from the chandelier is refracted through the crystals, the silver shards twinkling overhead  
she can feel his warm hand glide up her arm, but she shoots him a look and he draws it away quickly

"what do you want?"

"just one dance."

* * *

he's been watching her all night, she knows, and she doesn't trust herself with him  
she also knows that once his hands are around her waist he'd be too much to deal with  
sinking her teeth into the olive in her martini glass, she raises her eyebrows cynically

"just one?"

"i swear."

* * *

with a melodramatic sigh she slides off the barstool and takes his outstretched hand reluctantly  
her heels click on the hardwood floor, she's glad she got the inches to look him square in the eye  
he draws her into his chest with prowess, and the smirk on his lips makes her insides clench

"are you feeling alright?"

"you look beautiful."

* * *

straight away the blush rises up her cheeks and she curses herself for letting him have this effect on her  
he's always been able to see right through her attitude, because he never lets her forget it either  
the song finishes just in time, so she takes a step back to try and get her heart rate back to normal

"so, what now?"

"disappear with me."

* * *

the mocking laugh dies in her throat when she realises he's being serious  
and instead he bites the inside of his cheek like he's embarrassed to have said it  
unwillingly exposing a part of himself so freely to her, like maybe she would understand

"where would we go?"

"anywhere but here."

* * *

a nervous glance around the room gives her away, and he tilts up her chin to meet her piercing gaze  
even the smallest touches are like fire on her skin, she's already breathing heavily, her chest heaving  
the small silver pendant on her collarbone moves rapidly up and down in time as he toys with it

"why should i?"

'because you want to."

* * *

there's too much history, too much bad blood, she can't believe she agreed to dance with him in the first place  
oh, who is she kidding, she wanted to dance with him, her desire and sexual frustration messed up her senses  
his dark eyes are smouldering, but he doesn't define right and wrong so she's one step away from getting away with it

"how do you know?"

"i don't."

* * *

but he does, he knows her too well, for too long, that he can pull the mask right off her face  
she's got a choice to make, the way that he's stroking the back of her hand with his thumb makes her dizzy  
there's one factor that she's been ignoring, she's fighting it, but her conscience gets the best of her

"what about mitchie?"

"she'll never have to know."

* * *

the way he looks at her was always more than platonic, that's why mitchie broke up with him in the first place  
there was nothing going on, but the last thing she wants to do right now is take the opportunity to prove her right  
his warm fingers interlink with hers but there's something off, it's cold and sharp, he's put a hotel room key in her hand

"are you crazy?"

"maybe."

* * *

she's never been on to invite drama into her life, especially over something as silly as a boy  
but she's thinking he might be worth it if he can prove he's all she wants and more  
he bites his lip insecurely, trying to hide exactly how much he wants her to say yes

"i thought you just wanted to dance?"

"i want to dance with you all night."

* * *

he's leaning in, his lips feather over her cheek, and her skin tingles underneath his kiss  
she makes him feel like there is only the two of them in the room, that's all he needs  
never mind that his best friend has a crush on her, nate can't handle her moves anyway

"you're sure?"

"positive."

* * *

if she figures out she's the one thing that is always on his mind, he'll never hear the end of it  
she enjoys teasing him too much, but he doesn't think she knows how much it gets to him  
the way her cheeks crease with dimples or the way her eyes shine, she kills him and doesn't know it

"shane?"

"caitlyn."

* * *

he's infuriating, she wants to talk, dammit, all he wants to do is walk away from this place with her on his arm  
she doesn't care he thinks that talking is overrated at a time like this, if he wants her to play this game  
then he's going to have to play by her rules, and he knows that she's too stubborn for her own good by now

"can you stop looking at me like that?"

"only if you can stop making excuses."

* * *

she hates being told what to do, with him even doubly so, he should have known better  
just appearing out of nowhere tonight, like he's her god-sent getaway car, how dare he  
if people see them together there will be whispers, she'll be put in an unwanted spotlight

"will anyone find out?"

"it'll be our secret."

* * *

he's getting harder to resist and she doesn't know how much more she can take of this back and forth  
she pushes the key back into his hand and tosses her hair over her shoulder, walking out of the party  
his whole body deflates and he can't believe how much of a fool he made of himself, before he hears

"you coming, or what?"

"absolutely."

* * *

he's glad she doesn't see he nearly trips over himself chasing after her out the door  
she's already way ahead but she slows down and shivers when he reaches out and  
runs a hand through her curly hair, before she slaps him away with an annoyed smile

"are people watching?"

"i don't care."

* * *

but she cares, he's not allowed to lay another finger on her until they're alone together  
his eyes are probing her every move, fully aware that he's not even seeing the half of it  
he wants to see more, he wants to know what she's thinking, he wants to see all of her

"is it close?"

"two more blocks."

* * *

her heart is pounding and the temptation has reached it's boiling point, it's now or never, no one can know  
she's starting to wonder whether she's made the right decision, because secrets are hard to keep  
but when they're standing in the way of getting what you want, you can't help but follow your instincts

"what floor?"

"twenty first."

* * *

as soon as the elevator doors clink shut, he has her backed up against the wall, her legs around his waist  
he's got a firm hold on her thighs and her fingernails dig into his shoulders as their breaths mingle together  
but as the ding that signifies they're reached their floor goes off, they've broken apart inconspicuously

"ready?"

"you have no idea."

* * *

the hotel room door opens and he's back onto her in an instant but she backs away, shaking her head  
they don't need any more, this has the potential to destroy more friendships than their own  
she's happy with what they've got now, unsure if she's willing to risk losing it all for a fling

"is it worth it?"

"more than worth it."

* * *

he doesn't know what else to say but the truth, he's been watching her for a long time  
long before mitchie started crying about how he never paid any attention to her  
and nate began to write love songs that had her name plastered all over them

"will it go the distance?"

"i certainly hope so."

* * *

she knows that this will have a domino effect in the long run, but for now she wants to live in the moment  
with the pretty words dripping from his lips and his dark eyes that burn into hers, making her knees weak  
when she doesn't argue, he seizes the moment to unzip the back of her dress, letting it glide to the floor

"promise?"

"i swear."

* * *

she's the forbidden fruit, standing there exposed in front of him, and he wants to take a bite more than anything  
she didn't know that her heart was somewhere else than she originally thought, but there's no backing down now  
so her hands entangle in his hair and his teeth are on her bottom lip and soon his clothes join hers on the floor

"how did this happen?"

"it's been a long time coming."

* * *

it was the easiest decision and yet a difficult one to make, maybe because it wasn't totally thought through  
but at the moment, neither of them care, she's blindly kicking off her shoes while he struggles with her bra  
it's heated and out of control, but that's them in a nutshell, they wouldn't have expected anything different

"is this lust or love?"

"it's a thin line."

* * *

so she falls into bed and maybe into something else, she doesn't know yet  
and he pushes away the notion that maybe nate and mitchie might get hurt  
because it's hard to feel guilty when being together feels so damn good

* * *

_I love the song __**Can You Keep A Secret**__ by The Cab. It's such a sexy, dark, mysterious piece of music, and I just thought it would suit Shane and Caitlyn and this style of writing, I dunno. Is it bad? Is it good? I can't decide, I've never written anything like it before, and I really didn't need to, it's not as if I don't have enough projects to finish. So yeah I'd defs appreciate some __**reviews**__ with this one. _


End file.
